Anniversary
by BeeBee Forthwright
Summary: SHuichi has it all a sky rocketing career and yuki on top. what happens when a thing of the past comes a knocking and threatens to ruin it all! and can Shuichi and yuki stay together or will their worlds crumble. my 1st fanfic so plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation Fan fiction

The sunlight streamed into the room through the wooden blinds. Shuichi pulled the covers over his head. He had to meet his new voice coach today, Ai-sama. He yawned loudly blinking at the sudden light as he woke up.

"Yuki?" the image of his lover faded as his eyes opened, remnants of a good dream. Momentary panic hit Shuichi as he remembered past times where this scenario would mean losing his Yuki. However, he relaxed back onto his pillow as he remembered that Yuki had an early appointment with his editor this morning and had to be off by six. Shuichi reached out his hand, there was still a little bit of warmth on the sheets where his lover had been. Had Yuki sat on the bed staring at him lovingly before he went? It was enough to make Shuichi finally roll out of his sheets. Maybe Yuki had even sighed wishing to crawl back in and snuggle with Shuichi until noon!

"Oh Yuki I would have accepted you with arms open, I would have kept you safe from your demanding editor… (And after a few moments in thought he added)…and my sister! Shuichi proclaimed climbing into the shower not awake considering he was always dreaming. He sighed again as the warm water poured over his body. He shook his hair as the water trickled through his pink locks. I am soooo scrawny he thought as he scrubbed the shower gel on himself in an effort to smell just like his hero Ryuichi-sama. Shuichi stopped and stood thinking of Yuki's muscular physique, his strong arms that could pin Shuichi in a minute and his sculpted abs and lovely legs. The angular jaw and cold eyes, Shuichi shivered. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. Putting one towel around him and the other wrapping his hair, he went into the kitchen. Remnants of Yuki's sleepy attempt at making coffee greeted his eyes. He shook his head lovingly. Then the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Shuichi shouted tying his towel under his arms so he could walk and keep from getting cold.

"Hurry up Shuichi or I won't give you a ride."

"Hiro! Don't be so mean I'm not even dressed!" whined Shuichi as he opened up the door. Hiro's mouth dropped open slightly. He looked Shuichi up and down then walked inside. "What's your problem Hiro?" Shuich asked slamming the door behind him.

"Take off that towel you look like a school girl." Hiro grumbled.

"Huh?" Shuichi looked down at himself then at Hiro, "Naughty Hiro picturing me as a school girl. I sometimes wonder how you let your mind wander so." Shuichi teased as he elbowed Hiro.

"Pfft. I'm not the one that sits in the recording studio after recording 'Moonlight' and have imaginary sex with an angst ridden romance novelist." Hiro said.

"I do not." Exclaimed Shuich but he was already blushing. Hiro laughed. Shuichi pouted and stood in the kitchen glaring then we turned on his heel and walked in to his room.

"Aw come on Shuichi. Did I go too far?" Hiro leaned up against the doorpost. Didn't Shuichi remember it was the anniversary; it has been five years since then.

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" Shuichi mumbled through a t-shirt that he was trying to get over his head. "If you're cranky go ahead and grab some coffee." He said again. Always the forgiving one.

Hiro called from the kitchen staring blankly at the mess of coffee and filters strewn about.

"Uh Tuesday?" He answered walking into the kitchen. Hiro glared at him. "Um what did I forget your birthday. Oh, wait is it Suguru's birthday. Oh, man I didn't get him a present. We should stop somewhere oh but I have no clue what he likes…" Shuichi rambled. Hiro shook his head.

"Shuichi it's the anniversary." Shuichi stopped and thought. Hiro grabbed his arm "You have been taking the medicine every six months right?" The worry in Hiro's voice broke through.

"Oh that anniversary..." Shuichi became sullen for a moment. "I should call home huh?" Shuichi asked reaching for the phone. Hiro stopped him. Seeing how sullen it made Shuichi, he decided not to bring any bad memories up. Besides there were no symptoms in the past five years of a relapse why would this year be so different? Shuichi would have said something if anything had happened anyway.

"Ah nah don't bother them. I mean it's been five years! You didn't even remember so let's just go meet Ai-sensei k." Shuichi smiled.

"Yea!" Shuichi exclaimed grabbing his keys and wallet and pushing Hiro out the door. "Let's goooooo!"

Mr. K stood in the recording studio with Sakano, Ai, and Suguru. As the minutes ticked by with n sign of Hiro Nakano or Shuichi Shindou, more weapons ended up on the table being cleaned. Suguru stood staring at Ai-sa….err chan he thought. She had insisted on being called Ai-chan. 'ah so your mighty Suguru the keyboardist right?' He had nodded. Ai was half-American but she looked only American. She had blonde hair down to her waist in a braid. She had big blue eyes, was tall, and head huge boobs! Suguru was embarrassed to say he couldn't look away from them. AI was wearing jean shorts, an orange dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and three buttons undone. He had found out by mistake that she wore a baby blue bra with lace edges.

"Dammit where are those two!" K slammed the table.

"Umm M…Mr. Kkk….K I'm sure they'll be here ssssoon." Muttered Sakano.

"I'm gonna blast their heads off!" Mr. K grabbed a bazooka and headed for the door. Just then, Ai tripped him and punched him in the head.

"Ai-chan!" screamed Sakano as Ai danced around the room.

"Sweet! You have no idea how much fun it was to do that!" then as if her evil mind did a three sixty she walked over to me. "Hey lookie-lookie Suguru-kun his bazooka landed so it looks like he's got one hell of a boner hahahahaha!" Ai laughed and went over and sat on the table with all the guns cracking up at the unconscious Mr. K on the floor under her. Suguru's face was crimson. Ai-chan was perverted. He sighed even so she was the hottest girl he'd ever met.

"Hiro what do you think Ai-sensei is like? She's from America like K right."

"Yup she lived down the block from him as kids I think." Hiro parked the motorcycle and urged Shuichi into a jog to the elevator they were so late.

"So does she carry around guns too?" Shuichi asked. 'Yo start singing louder or this 22. is going down your throat maggot!' Shuichi shuttered. "or maybe she does knives?" The elevator was halfway up.

"Come on Come on." Muttered Hiro.

"She could go all Samurai on us!" 'If you don't want your vocal cords sawed off I'd hit that note Shuichi!' Hiro Hit him on the head.

"Don't be dumb not all Americans are obsessed with weaponry and bullying each other." The door opened and Hiro pushed Shuichi into the hall and started speed walking.

"Oh I knew that!" complained Shuichi as Hiro turned the corner and started walking faster toward the recording studio door. "But what will she be like Hiro?" Hiro turned the knob and started to open the door.

"I'm sure she's completely…"

"Ai-chan," begged Suguru, "won't you get off the table."

"K! K! K! it's Sakano are you ok?" Suguru was watching as Ai jumped up and down on table laughing and teasing the very red Suguru as Sakano desperately tried to shake Mr. K into consciousness after coming to himself.

"…insane." Finished Hiro. Just then the whole room froze. Sakano stopped snapping Mr. K's neck. Mr. K slumped back to the ground with a groan. Suguru blushing still looked at the boys and then at Ai. Ai stopped laughing and cocked her head to one side.

"We're uh here." Said Hiro awkwardly. Ai's smile grew wide.

"Are you Ai-sensei?" asked Shuichi trembling slightly. AI got down off the table and walked purposefully toward the two boys.

"You bet I am and you are?" she asked a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou…the leader singer of Bad Luck." Ai looked down then smiled.

"Shuichi-kun!" Ai grabbed Shuichi's hands and started spinning him. "We are going to have so much fun! You excited or what singer boy!" Shuichi finding a kindred spirit in his new sensei smiled.

"Ai-sensei! I am so excited to meet you let's get to work right away!" They jumped up and down holding hands feeding off each other's energy levels.

"Yup! I'll make your voice the best voice in the whole damned world!"

"Huuuuuuuh! Really will you that would be absolutely amazing!" Shuichi floated on cloud nine. Ai laughed then switched back to calm. Wow thought Hiro an off switch something Shuichi doesn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

"And you must be Hiro Nakano correct?" She very calmly extended her hand. I took it and shook it a little wary.

"Yea call me Hiro." I smiled. Shuichi was poking Mr. K in the forehead and Suguru was staring at Ai-sama's ass. It was enough to make a normal person either blow up laughing or go insane. However, these were my friends and this unfortunately was pretty normal except for Suguru actually being sexually aware of a girl!

"Well let's get singing Shuichi-kun!" Ai opened the door to the recording studio and ushered Shuichi inside.

"What am I gonna sing?" he asked excitedly.

"Two syllables. Yu-ki." Ai smiled. And as she played out the notes Shuichi sang Yuki, Hiro had to admit it was a good way to focus Shuichi.

"It's amazing as always Eiri." My editor as always loved my book.

"Yea." I muttered. But she's immune to my standoffishness that I actually don't use around her that much.

"Hey would you like me to extend your next deadline for more um personal time." I put out my cigarette and threw it in her trash where I saw a magazine covering Shuichi and me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I need that?" I snapped.

"Well you have Mr. Shindou so I thought." She turned in her chair to look me in the eye.

"Like I said why would I need more time?" I could hear her sigh as I left her office. Why was I so defensive about Shuichi? He lit another cigarette and started walking to the restaurant where he had promised to meet with his sister. Damn she was annoying why couldn't she leave me alone!? Yuki checked his cell phone. Huh, the twerp hasn't called yet today. Didn't he have some new voice trainer coming in today? Yuki shrugged and took a deep breath as he saw his sister wave him over. Damn, she is pissed off at something.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called across the parking lot to where Hiro was getting his motorcycle. Hiro waved back. Shuichi ran over.

"Need a ride?" Shuichi nodded. "So how's working with Ai-sama?" Hiro asked.

"Oh she's amazing! Her voice is really pretty too!" He said simply. No rambling on which Shuichi knew was odd but he didn't feel like talking which he knew would make Hiro ask…

"You feeling okay man?" Even though Hiro knows, Shuichi hates to make him worry.

"Yeah of course!" Shuichi said with excitement mounting.

"Then what were you thinking about?" asked Hiro a little unfamiliar with Shuichi lost in actual thought process that didn't involve stars for eyes or drooling.

"Hey," said Shuichi totally eluding the question, "did you notice Mr. K wasn't around much today?" Shuichi asked oblivious to the fact he had been unconscious all morning. Hiro laughed.

"Ai knocked him unconscious before we got to the studio today you dork." Hiro said turning onto the road to Yuki's apartment.

"Oh!" he said generally enlightened. Hiro shook his head.

"Hey it's not my fault I didn't notice I was so excited to meet Ai-sensei that I really couldn't think about anything else oh and then she let me sing Yuki's name all day loooong!" Shuichi went back to drooling while thinking and endless rambling. Hiro smirked.

"He home yet?" Hiro asked as Shuichi jumped off the motorcycle.

"Yea probably his editor meetings don't last this late hahahaha. Bye Hiro!" Just then, something tore at Hiro. Bye? Why was Shuichi saying bye sounding weird to him.

"Hey Shuichi wait a second!" Shuichi stopped and turned around.

"Yea?"

"See you tomorrow right. We got to rehearse for that big concert." Hiro said

"Yea of course see you bright and early!" Then Shuichi went into the building. Hiro breathed a sigh of relief and sped off, feeling a bit like he forgot to remind Shuichi of something.

"Yuki I'm home!" Shuichi yelled coming down the hallway. Shuichi peeked into Yuki's office, not there. Well he should take a break since he just finished a book. Shuichi crept silently into the kitchen. "Yuki!" He yelled as he saw the older man pouring himself a drink.

"Your mom called." He said as he dodged a hug from Shuichi. "She kept calling until I said you'd call her back." He held out the phone just as Shuichi's face smashed into it in another attempt to hug Yuki.

"But Yuki I haven't seen you all day and you won't even hug me." Shuichi pouted.

"Just call your mom and tomorrow take your cell phone with you." Yuki took a sip of his drink.

"Oh I see how it is you couldn't reach me all day and you were desperate to hear my voice because you missed me oh Yuki!" Bam! Yuki kicked him on the head "Ow…ok or not" murmured Shuichi. Yuki went and sat on the couch and flicked on the news. Shuichi picked up his phone and dialed his old house number.

"Shuichi!" said Mrs. Shindou in exasperation. "I was so worried."

"Why? Did something happen, did the house burn down!?" Shuichi rambled. The volume on the TV set went up ever so slightly.

Shuichi's mom laughed.

"Then why the stream of phone calls I don't get it." Shuichi cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Ha! Like you could forget sweetheart! Well if you're joking about it, you must be fine. I'll let you go Shuichi." Shuichi could hear his mother's smile.

"Um okay bye mom." He didn't know what he did but she was happy so he'd play along. Shuichi sat on the couch next to Yuki.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. But she's happy for now so I won't worry about it." Shuichi yawned, he felt unusually tired.

"Hey!" Yuki snapped and looked down. Shuichi had just collapsed asleep. His expression softened. The twerp was acting weird. He felt his forehead, no fever. Just then, Shuichi's cell rang again. Silently Yuki got up and answered it.

"Shuichi!" Hiro yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Ah Nakano." Yuki said relieved it wasn't Shuichi's mother again.

"Ah! Mr. Yuki. I…Shuichi there?" This kid was too polite.

"He's asleep." Yuki said putting his glass in the sink.

"Dang! Has he been acting oddly, less like himself?" Hiro asked the worried edge in his voice. Yuki stared at the sleeping teen on his sofa for a minute. Well, he thought, he did try to pounce so that's not unusual.

"No same hyper active jackass as always." He said.

"Um okay great thanks." Hiro hung up. Normally calling Shuichi a jackass would have fired the kid up. Yuki looked quizzically at Shuichi and wondered why was everyone so worked up over you today. Yuki walked up to the calenda,r was it somebody's birthday or something? On today's date it was blank except for one scribbled word, Anniversary. Yuki shrugged and looked over at the kid.

"Yuki…" He sighed as he turned over. In his shorts pocket was a bar of chocolate, Yuki's favorite. Shuichi's eyes fluttered open and he saw the older man staring at him.

"I'm sorry Yuki did I dose off?" He followed the older man's gaze to the chocolate bar. A maniacle grin spread across Shuichi's face he knew how chocolate totally turned Yuki on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning lemon!!!!!!! My first ever and I kinda dragged this out but hell why not. There isn't going to be much sex in this story so for the characters I threw this in. even if I probably wrote it horribly! XD no flames plz also if u see grammatical errors plz tell me and i will fix them.  
**

Before Shuichi knew it, Yuki was pressed up against him. His lips ravaging Shuichi's mouth.

"Yu...ki" Shuichi squirmed. Yuki tore off Shuichi's pants and Shuichi undid the chocolate wrapper letting the half-melted chocolate sit on his chest where a moment ago a shirt would have been found. It was then he noticed Yuki had at some point, carried Shuichi into the bedroom. Yuki's sculpted body breathed against him forcing him to exhale.

"It's gone." Came the sad whimper from the older man. He had eaten the chocolate bar. Before Shuichi could answer, he was bewitched by Yuki's tongue. Shuichi explored Yuki's mouth. The taste of the warm chocolate and cigarettes making Shuichi moan. Then as if just noticing the melted chocolate on Shuichi Yuki worked his way down. His expert tongue licking the melted sweetness off his lover. Shuichi wrapped his legs around Yuki. He remembered the last time chocolate had aroused Yuki when Shuichi had thought he'd lost him to some fangirl. Yuki teased Shuichi's nipple with his tongue causing the pink haired boy to moan.

"Yu…Yuki." Shuichi scraped Yuki's back. Yuki turned now to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

Shuichi's length was hard. He could feel Yuki's rub against his leg. Shuichi started to grind, their lengths rubbing together. A groan escaped Yuki's lips.

Then Yuki sat up and Shuichi panted reaching his hands up toward his lover. Yuki pulled him up to his mouth. And allowed Shuichi to explore him. When Shuichi cupped him, he couldn't help but let out a moan himself exciting the teenager even more. Carefully Shuichi kissed down his lover's chest. He massaged his legs and his rock hard length. Then he kissed the tip of Yuki's erection. Slowly he put his mouth over it sucking on his lover massaging him with his tongue.

"Brat…cum…" Gasps came from Yuki as Shuichi came off his lover and licked a trail upward.

"Not yet my sweet Yuki." Shuichi plunged his tongue into Yuki's naval earning a gratifying moan. Shuichi held up three fingers, maybe the chocolate had made him the seme today.

"Suck." Shuichi breathed. Yuki gave each digit its own attention. Shuichi's erection got harder as he remembered what else Yuki could do with that tongue. As if reading his thoughts Yuki thrust Shuichi down causing him to yelp. Still sucking his fingers he slowly grinded on Shuichi.

"Cum...Yuki…ah."

"Shh. Not yet remember." Shuichi rolled Yuki over. He slid in one finger. Yuki purred awaiting the discomfort to pass. Then Shuichi put in another scissoring trying to help Yuki stretch. Finally, he put in the third finger and searched for Yuki's sweet spot.

"Ah…" It was short and left Yuki panting. "More…" voiced the older man. Slowly Shuichi pushed and pulled his fingers in and out.

"Cum…" screamed Yuki as his sweet release covered their chests. With his free hand, Shuichi massaged Yuki's cock. Both grunting with pleasure. Finally, Shuichi placed his own length in position and slowly pushed it into his lover.

"Soo…tight." moaned Shuichi. Yuki bucked trying to get his lover to hit his prostrate again.

"Damn brat…" his breathing was haggard, "MOVE!" and because Shuichi wasn't sure how long he'd last he thrust himself into his lover. Harder and faster he moved.

"AHhhh!" Yuki moaned and screamed. As Shuichi's hips rocked, he finally released.

"Cum…" He murmured. Yuki rolled over and ravaged his mouth. Shuichi tasted so much better than chocolate and cigarettes. Shuichi massaged Yuki's cock once more until he felt it harden again.

"Aren't we excitable?" He breathed as Shuichi took Yuki's cock in his mouth and played his tongue all around. Slowly he sucked as he felt Yuki push down on his head. And this time Shuichi let him. Slowly he took in more and more of Yuki's length.

Yuki moved his one hand and grabbed Shuichi's half-hardened length. Slowly at first, he moved his hand up and down against it. Making Shuichi moan in his throat. The hot cavern where Yuki's own length was about to burst causing him immense pleasure. It was hot and wet and now.

"Shuichi…cum…again." And Yuki let loose in his lover's mouth. Shuichi gladly accepted what his lover gave him. Then slowly he removed his mouth from the limp length. Yuki kissed Shuichi. Marking him.

"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed as he grinded his erection against Yuki's which was hardening again slowly. Then Yuki kissed down his lover's chest tweaking his nipples and then plunging his own tongue into Shuichi's naval. Shuichi's back arched as he screamed.

"Yuki?" The blonde busied himself with licking the tight muscle around Shuichi's entrance.

"Beg." Growled Yuki as he plunged his tongue into his entrance causing Shuichi to pant.

"Fuck!" screamed Shuichi. Yuki removed his tongue.

"What's that?" Purple eyes stared at him. As Yuki grinded on him, he screamed again.

"Oh Yuki! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Shuichi's release came and spread over their chests. Yuki did as he was told and thrust his fully hardened length into the boy. The young boy purred as his own sweet spot was hit. As Yuki's hips thrust, he massaged the boys cock feeling it harden again too.

"Yuki…harder…faster…" Yuki didn't move, "Dammit Yuki! Fuck me!" He screamed as Yuki's thrusts were harder and Shuichi screamed louder his own erection at its peak. Finally, Yuki released.

"Cum…"He whispered into his lover's ear as he filled him.

"Not done…" whimpered Shuichi as he rolled over. Yuki looked down and knew what he wanted. Slowly he sucked on his cock. Shuichi tried to buck but Yuki held down his hips. Until slowly after teasing the boy's tip where he was leaking, he suddenly deep throated him. Shuichi screamed with pleasure. The hot warmth around his cock. He bucked and his back arched.

"Yuki…" he gasped, "Ccccuuuuummmmm….." He purred as he released and Yuki drank him. But still both didn't feel the need to stop as Yuki grinded on Shuichi and Shuichi bit his lover's lip requesting entrance. He explored Yuki's cavern. Nothing in the world tasted sweeter than his Yuki. Slowly though Shuichi could feel his lungs scream.

"Yu…ki…I need to breathe." Shuichi gasped when Yuki paused to kiss Shuichi's neck.

"Stop complaining." The gruff older man kissed Shuichi again and again barely breathing. Soon the teenager's excited hands stopped and his mouth stopped responding. Yuki sat up a bit. Shuichi had stopped breathing. Yuki went back to his lover's lips but this time providing him with oxygen. Shuichi came to quickly and started coughing. His whole body shook and he took shuddering breaths. We've never been so rough that this would happen before he thought.

Yuki got up panting himself after the rough but oh so gratifying session and went into the kitchen getting a glass of water. He came back to the boy who was starting to breathe normally again and handed him the water. He smiled gratefully. The older man scowled he didn't think he was the reason the boy had blacked out. He probably hadn't helped but his sex, his lust wasn't the immediate cause and he glowered at the youth.

Shuichi sipped at the water. Yuki was glowering at him from the corner of the room where he had retrieved his own clothes. Shuichi stood up and took a step before stumbling. Yuki's arm was there as Shuichi had another coughing fit. When he was done he sat back on the bed took measured breaths and was sipping the water.

"I'm sorry Yuki." He mumbled as the older man went out into the kitchen. He searched though some cabinets until he found some cough medicine. He paused staring at the bottle. Would the kid get major loopy if he gave him this. Just as Yuki was about to put the medicine back he heard more coughing from the bedroom. Yuki took the bottle into the room with him. When Yuki had left pain ripped through him. He fell to the ground and couldn't breathe. He gasped. _Yu...Yuki!_ Shuichi was coughing and his vulnerable frame shook every part of him…

"Here." Yuki threw Shuichi his shirt and the cough medicine at him. He was still horny, they both were. "I'll go get your pants." Yuki rushed out before Shuichi could see the rising blush on his face. Shuichi looked at the cough medicine but decided against it. He didn't feel sick and he was sure his throat was just tired from singing so much or something. He pulled on his shirt and stumbled out the door into Yuki.

"Here I don't need any really." Shuichi smiled. Yuki sighed and leaned his forehead onto Shuichi's.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot!" He glared into Shuichi's eyes. "You ruined our best sex yet!" Shuichi smiled timidly back. Shuichi moved so he was holding Yuki. His head on the older man's shoulder and his arms around him. Yuki looked down at the boy. Idiot, you're the idiot Eiri, he thought. Slowly though Shuichi's grip loosened and he started to sag Yuki pulled away. Shuichi's head bobbed. That had been a lot for the kid. Yuki suddenly felt exhausted too. Shuichi slumped against him.

"I…love…you…Yu…" Yuki caught the boy who was dosing in his embrace and dragged him onto the couch. The bed was soaked. He lay and positioned the boy on top of him. Yuki couldn't even remember his head hitting the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know I deserve death. However if you kill me now you won't know the rest of the story. Looks like I barely escaped the noose huh? (promises the next update will NOT be a YEAR later!) **

**By the by I also wanted to sincerely apologize for the lemon last chapter. Ive grown in my wisdom and realized how epicly horrid it was. Gomen!**

Yuki was comfortable and could have slept well into the morning except there was something, something damn persistent that was trying to wake him. He was deep in slumber and the alarm in his head yelling at him to wake was starting to get really annoying. With a ready growl in his throat he blinked opening his eyes. It was still dark outside he noted. He sat up and that's when he realized the familiar tufts of pink hair were missing. He looked at the immediate area around him and that's when his world came into focus. The wheezing body on the floor and the sound of small choking gasps for air coming from it.

"Shu?" Yuki stood and picked up the boy. His eyes were half lidded like he himself couldn't even wake fully enough to stop his lungs from seemingly collapsing. Yuki again administered CPR. "Dammit Shuichi wake up!" But the pinkette only returned to normal breathing whilst continuing to sleep. Yuki wasn't an idiot. This all had something to do with the anniversary. Shuichi's mother had rambled about breathing pattern, coughing and then Nakano freaking about Shu acting oddly. There was something, some piece he was missing. Yuki stood throwing the blanket back on Shuichi and lit a cigarette. As much as he hated to admit it he was too worried to fall asleep and have Shuichi lapse into an 'attack' again. He walked over to the calendar the glowing embers of the cigarette lighting up yesterday's date. What was the anniversary, what had happened to Shuichi?

"AAAHHHHH!" Shuichi screamed. Hiro was standing at the foot of the couch holding a now empty bottle of water. "Hiro! What the hell was that for!"

"We're going to be late again Shu! Get your butt ready, no time to shower." He said as Shuichi walked over to the bedroom and bathroom down the hall.

"I'm not, I'm looking for Yuki." Came the soft reply. Shuichi felt really guilty for worrying Yuki and interrupting their sex last night. He had wanted to apologize.

"He's asleep. There was this note on the door when I got here." Hiro handed it to Shuichi.

'_Nakano,_

_ The brat is asleep on the couch. There are water bottles in the fridge, wake him up with those if need be. I'm asleep don't let the retard wake me._

_ -Eiri'_

"Oh. Well let me put some new clothes on." Shuichi crept into the room and as quietly as possible grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. He stood over Yuki watching his even breaths as he slept soundly. Shuichi leaned in and soft as possible kissed his cheek before stalking out of the room on tip toe. He grabbed his shoes as Hiro literally shoved him out the door.

"Okay! Here we go, it's the last set for tonight guys then its ramen on me!" shouted K through the loudspeakers. Bad Luck stood tired and sweating. Hiro kept a careful eye on Shuichi who half way through rehearsal had started coughing. He now had a water bottle by his mike stand and seemed fine but Hiro still worried. It usually took him five days past each anniversary for him to stop fretting. That was the length of time in which a relapse could occur. The long nights in the hospital, the medicated weak sight of Shuichi on a hospital bed, the numerous shrugs from doctors as his only answers, Hiro never wanted to go back there.

"Hiro!" a breathy yell came from Shuichi. "Let's do this!" Hiro smirked and nodded. They started once again, forgetting the worries in the music.

Ding dong. The doorbell rang through to the kitchen where Mrs. Shindou stood washing dishes. She wiped her hands and went to the door.

"Hello! Eiri Yuki! It's been quite a while please come in!" She opened the door wider for the gentleman to come inside.

"Hello Mrs. Shindou." Yuki sat down at the table while Mrs. Shindou offered tea.

"Well my dear what brings you here?" She sat herself and poured them both the tea.

"I was wondering if you could clear something up for me? You see yesterday you seemed very worried on the phone and Nakano was distraught as well. You see Shuichi has had quite the fuss made over him. I was simply wondering what was yesterday the anniversary of?" Mrs. Shindou cast her eyes downward.

"He's such a nice boy, so un-selfish. He never wants people to worry over him though Kami knows he gives us enough to worry over!" She chuckled lightly.

"Yes he never said a thing, in fact he seemed almost like he had forgotten." At that she really did laugh.

"Oh he could never forget. It was too horrible for any of us to ever forget." She went on, "It was five years ago. Hiro and Shuichi were outside just relaxing playing around. I was watching them from the kitchen window. A truck was coming down the street…..Shuichi tripped and…..the ambulance came and took him away. Hiro demanded to go with him. He had sustained some injuries to his spine. He was in the hospital for weeks. He wrote songs and Hiro would bring in his guitar. We all thought it was over it was going to be okay. Then Shuichi came down with Pneumonia. The doctors said something about how the lungs can be affected after an injury to the spine. He…we almost lost him. The doctors had him on medication to prevent a relapse after that. Still the memory haunts all of us. Especially this time of year, on the anniversary. The doctors say that the days around the administration of medication are where he would be most susceptible to a relapse. We all know how forgetful our Shuichi is and make sure he takes his medication. Hiro is always on guard until he's sure Shuichi won't relapse. I'm not worried as much though. Shuichi just yesterday assured me everything was okay and I trust him." She finished on a strong note. Yuki though was worried. He knew Shuichi had been completely confused during his mother's phone call yesterday. He was coughing a lot. He was going to kill that idiot he took a deep breath though. He saw no need to worry Mrs. Shindou. If Shuichi took the medicine he should be fine. His cough might persist but he shouldn't relapse right?

"And Shuichi has never missed taking his medication?" He asked smoothly.

"He takes it not an hour past the morning he wakes up on the day." She smiled.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Shindou for sharing, but I need to be off." He stood. She stood hastily as well.

"Oh! Well thank you! Let me walk you out! You are such a good friend to Shuichi!" Yuki smiled, that's right he thought, she's just as clueless as her son!

"Hiro slumped back in the booth. Not only had K treated them to ramen but sake as well. Shuichi under no circumstances could hold his liquor. He hiccupped and his face was almost as pink as his hair. K of course found this extremely amusing and prompted the boy to make a fool of himself and drink more.

"Come now Shuichi. You are holding yourself together so very well, I would say you could even down this bottle?" Hiro slapped his forehead. He too was a bit tipsy and he found he started to giggle uncontrollably at the notion.

"Well I do *hiccup* have an *hiccup* excellent *double hiccup* tolerance level * sway* don't I?" Shuichi reached for the bottle and missed several times until K steadied it in his hand.

"K shouldn't we get him to lay off not encourage him?"

"Oh c'mon this is fun." Hiro slapped his forehead again. They were interrupted by a coughing fit from the blundering pinkette. Hiro stood hastily.

"Shu?..Shu! Is that? Are you coughing up blood?"


End file.
